Pequeñas charlas, grandes noches
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Soarin, de 24 años, acompaña a sus mejores amigas, Spitfire y Fleetfoot, a un club nocturno en contra de su voluntad. Rainbow Dash, de 23 años, y sus amigas salen a una noche de chicas a un club nocturno de la ciudad. ¿Qué pasará si los dos grupos se encuentran? Veamos. P.D: Se desarrolla en el universo Equestria Girls con los personajes como adultos.


**Charlas…**

"Ya les dije que yo no quiero ir" dijo Soarin a sus dos amigas que trataban de sacarlo de su departamento.

"Vamos Soarin, solo vamos a ir a un club, no hay nada malo en eso" dijo Fleetfoot, empujándolo para sacarlo de su cuarto

"Además, necesitas despajarte un poco" le aseguró Spitfire

"No, no, no, no ¡Y NO!" Soarin se agarró más fuerte del marco de su puerta.

"Vamos Soarin, solo un rato, por favor" Fleetfoot hizo un puchero y ojos de perrito para convencerlo.

"Nop" se negó de nuevo Soarin.

"Bueno" dijo Spitfire falsamente indiferente "Pero no nos culpes si algo malo nos pasa de regreso a casa" guiñó a Fleetfoot, gesto que ella resgresó "Vamos Fleet" y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

"Esperen" Soarin podía no estar de acuerdo con ir a un club, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a Spitfire y Fleetfoot a su suerte, pues ellas eran como hermanas menores para él "Iré" ellas soltaron un grito triunfante "Pero solo para asegurarme de que no se maten de camino a su casa"

"Nos sirve" dijo Fleetfoot

"Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Soarin

Ambas sonrieron "Al 'Midnight Club'"

* * *

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONER ESO EN MI ROSTRO RARITY!" Rainbow Dash gritó cuando Rarity se le acercó con su bolsa de maquillaje

"Solo un poco Dash, para combinar con tu vestido" le dijo Rarity, el resto de las amigas de Dash miraban la escena de cerca.

"NO RARITY, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas del maquillaje" dijo Dash

"Solo un poco de mascara, te prometo que no la notarás" le aseguró Rarity, en un último intento civilizado.

"NO" se negó Dash de nuevo

Rarity suspiró "Chicas, una ayudita"

AppleJack, Pinkie, Twilight, Sunset y Fluttershy se acercaron. AppleJack y Pinkie sujetaron a Dash por los brazos y Twilight y Sunset sujetaron su rostro para que no lo moviera y Fluttershy… Sujetaba la bolsa de Rarity mientras ella trabajaba en Dash. Después de unos segundos, Rarity se alejó "Listo, ves, solo un poco de mascara y sombra para combinar tu atuendo"

Dash se quejó irritada y giró los ojos, en verdad odiaba eso del maquillaje "Qué más da, ya vamos, que se nos hace tarde"

"Tranquila caramelo, que la noche es joven" le dijo AppleJack mientras la seguía a la salida de la boutique Carrusel

"No dejes que un poco de maquillaje arruine la noche" le dijo Twilight a Dash, acompañándolas a la salida

"Hay peores cosas que ello" aseguró Sunset, siguiendo también

"Creo que para Dash no hay nada peor que el maquillaje" señaló Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Vamos, solo es un retoque" dijo Rarity

"Apresúrense chicas" dijo Dash

"Bueno, ya vamos" dijo Rarity y las siguió

"Al Midnight Club" gritó emocionada Pinkie.

* * *

"Justo como lo creí" Soarin suspiró.

El "Midnight Club" era un club como cualquier otro, pero mucho más genial. Las paredes y decoraciones iban desde gris, plata, negro y azul hasta verde y amarillo. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de gente y la música tocaba a todo volumen mientras, personas suficientes para llenar la ciudad, bailaban al ritmo de la electrónica y el pop.

"Vamos Soarin, no seas aburrido" le dijo Fleetfoot "Hay que relajarse y disfrutar de la noche, un poco de baile, unas copas, déjate llevar"

"Si, pero tampoco hay que hacer nada estúpido, Fleet" le dijo Spitfire.

"Pfff, como crees"

"¿Quieres que recordemos lo que pasó la última vez que vinimos?"

"En mi defensa, esa bola disco estaba suelta"

"Era nueva" dijo Soarin, lanzándole una mirada acusadora

"Pasado es pasado, prometo no hacer nada que termine con nosotros teniendo que pagar una bola disco dañada… o la cuenta de alguien en el hospital" dijo Fleetfoot, recordando otro incidente.

"En ese caso ¡vamos!" y Spitfire y Fleetfoot se adelantaron a la barra. Soarin suspiró de nuevo, en verdad, debería estar en su casa, en su cama, respetando su costumbre de ir a dormir temprano.

Soarin se acercó a la barra y vio a Fleetfoot y Spitfire pidiendo unas copas de alguna clase de licor. Se sentó en un taburete y pidió un jugo de limón para él.

"¿No tomaras algo que vaya con el lugar?" preguntó Fleetfoot, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"No" fue todo lo que él respondió

"Cough, cough, aguafiestas, cough, cough" Fleet fingió toser.

"Alguien debe llevarlas a su casa cuando estén inconscientes y para eso alguien debe conducir" Soarin tomó un poco de su bebida.

"No se tu Spitty, pero yo quiero bailar un poco" dijo Fleetfoot

"No me llames Spitty" le lanzó una mirada iracunda

"Como sea, vamos, dejemos al abuelito con su limonada aquí" tomó la mano de Spitfire y juntas se fueron a la pista de baile, con sus bebidas aún en mano.

Soarin suspiró, eso simplemente no terminaría bien, solo lo sabía.

* * *

"Esto está más repleto de lo que creí" mencionó AJ cuando entraron al club

"Vamos a una cabina, yo no quiero bailar aún" dijo Sunset. Todas asintieron y juntas fueron a una cabina cercana a la barra.

"Okey, una cosa, nada de alcohol ¿si chicas?" dijo Dash

"Yo no planeaba beber, solo agua o jugo" dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

"Ni yo" dijeron Rarity, AJ, Twilight, Sunset y Pinkie al unísono. Se miraron unas a otras, sorprendidas y rieron todas juntas.

Dash fue la primera en recuperar la postura "Bueno, díganme que quieren y yo se los traigo"

* * *

Soarin se quedó sentado en la barra, bebiendo su jugo y esperando a que Spitt y Fleet terminaran con sus boberías. Habían vuelto ya tres veces para rellenar sus bebidas, lo cual, de nuevo, no terminaría bien, pues nunca fueron buenas bebiendo y ya empezaban los 'hips' en la segunda ronda. Soarin simplemente las dejó, ellas serían quienes lidiarían con la resaca al día siguiente.

"Por favor, un jugo de manzana, uno de mora, de frutilla, de naranja, de piña, de limón y uno de banana" una voz femenina, dijo a su lado.

Soarin miró a su izquierda y ¡OH POR DIOS! Se sorprendió de no haber escupido su bebida del asombro.

Quien estaba a su lado era la definición de un ángel, esos ojos grandes magenta, el cian de su piel y su cabello, un arcoíris, Dios, era demasiado para una sola vez. Ella llevaba un vestido de noche plata con lentejuelas que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era de mangas completas, hasta las muñecas. Llevaba maquillaje, pero no demasiado, suficiente para resaltar su belleza natural y su cabello estaba peinado hacía el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

El barman asintió y empezó a preparar todos los jugos, la chica sonrió y esperó. En ese momento Soarin se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y desvió la mirada, pero no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. De pronto ella giró la cabeza hacia donde él estaba y Soarin rápidamente desvió su vista, y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"Eh escuchado que la limonada de este lugar es excelente" dijo ella. Soarin la miró ¿le estaba hablando a él? "¿Qué tal está?"

"Eh... ¿Me habla a mí?" hizo una pregunta estúpida. Ella sonrió "¿A quién más?"

"Oh, bueno, pues sí, es muy bueno, el… jugo" Soarin tartamudeo en toda la oración

La chica rió, una suave risilla "Bueno, hoy la probaré por primera vez ¿Viene seguido?"

"No mucho, solo vine con unas amigas, bueno, ellas me obligaron"

Como si hubiera roto un hechizó al mencionar a "sus amigas" Fleetfoot llegó hacia donde el estaba con una copa vacía "¡OTRA!" gritó.

"Fleet, tómalo fácil" le dijo Soarin

"SHHHH, TU *hip* tú no te sabes divertir *hip, hip* tranquilo Soar *hip* solo uno más *hip*" Fleetfoot soltó risillas, ya le estaban afectando los tragos

"No Fleet, ya no más" pero ella hizo caso omiso y tomó su, de nuevo, lleno trago y se fue de nuevo a la pista, pero no sin antes gritar "ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA"

Soarin escuchó a la chica reir "Asumiré que ellas una de tus amigas" hizo señas de comillas cuando dijo amigas.

"Ella era Fleetfoot" suspiró "Esta un poquito loca"

"Su relación debe de ser muy especial" dijo ella muy casual. Soarin si escupió esta vez su bebida "¿¡Que!? NO NO NO, ella es como una hermana para mí, no nada de eso" dijo Soarin, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

Esta vez la chica rió un poco más fuerte "Está bien 'Soar'" dijo ella cuando por fin se calmó

"Soarin"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre es Soarin"

Ella sonrió y parecía que iba a decir algo cuando el barman puso ante ella las 7 bebidas que había pedido "Su orden señorita"

"Gracias" dijo y sacó su billetera

"Póngalo a mi cuenta" dijo Soarin

"¡¿Qué?! No" exclamó la chica

"Por favor, permítame invitarle" Soarin le sonrió

Al cabo, ella suspiró "Está bien, pero que vergüenza" dijo ella

"No se preocupe"

"Gracias" dijo ella y se alejó, pero a Soarin le pareció ver que le lanzaba un guiño. La siguió con la mirada hacia donde había otras chicas que parecían tener la misma edad, 22-23 años, y todas la recibieron con una sonrisa mientras cada una tomaba una bebida.

Por algún motivo se sonrió y notó de pronto algo en la barra, justo donde estaba la chica: Un papel ¿Lo habría dejado ella? Curioso, Soarin tomó el papel y en él estaba escrito uno de los textos más maravillosos:

 _Rainbow Dash-0983674841 ;)_

Soarin no se lo creía, ella… ¡le había dejado su número! Y un guiño junto a él.

De pronto, Spitfire llegó con Fleetfoot a su lado, ambas se veían muy mareadas y confundidas y lanzaban unos cuantos 'hips' entre risillas. Él giró los ojos, era señal de que debían irse. Pagó la cuenta de ellos y guardó el papel en su billetera, así no lo olvidaba, y dirigió a las dos chicas al auto.

Pero antes de salir miró una última vez a la chica de cabello arcoíris, la chica que lo cautivó a primera vista: Rainbow Dash.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y sonrió sin motivo, no tenía idea de que era lo que le pasaba, pero se sentía bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Spitfire y Fleetfoot tuvieron que lidiar con una horrible resaca y Soarin solo les dijo "Se los dije" mientras ellas se quejaban del dolor de cabeza.

Una semana después, el miércoles, Soarin estaba en su habitación mirando al techo, pensando. Se había preguntado toda la semana que hacer con el regalo que Dash le había dado, su número. ¿Debería llamarla? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si tiene novio?

Esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, al cabo de unos instantes se decidió a dejar de preguntarse que podría pasar y dejar que pase, Así que se armó de valor y confianza y sacó su teléfono celular…

* * *

Rainbow Dash caminaba con las bolsas de las compras para su departamento de vuelta a su hogar. De pronto, su teléfono sonó, alguien la llamaba. Dash se detuvo junto a la puerta de su edificio y dejó las bolsas en el piso para responder a la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, ¿me recuerdas?" dijo la voz del otro lado

¡Cómo no recordaría esa voz! Si estuvo pensando en el dueño toda la semana. Si, demasiado cursi para ella.

"Creí que nunca llamarías, _Soar_ " dijo Dash con un poco de humor en su voz

"Jeje, bueno ¿Estas libre el viernes?"

Esa era una pregunta directa y Dash pensó un segundo antes de responder…

"Digo, si estas ocupada puede ser otro día…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Hola? ¿Sigues allí?"

"…"

"…"

Dash rió "¿Adónde vamos?"


End file.
